An Errand
by Eris Clio
Summary: Another short story about the original Spyro the Dragon series; this time between Ripto and the sorceress Bianca, the worst pairing it seems, but something too adorable to pass up. She's sent by the Sorceress to ask for magical advice; is the Sorceress a matchmaker? Will Hunter be jealous, or will he even notice? Should this certainly not be written? Yes to all.
1. Chapter 1

A more recent installment in my Spyro the Dragon one-shots. Does anyone play the original games? This takes place after the first three and details the extremely unlikely and near impossible relationship between Ripto and the young sorceress Bianca.

I really like writing trashy romance novels now as I grow older, but for the sake of my childhood and yours, let's keep that out of this fanfic! (unless it strikes me; anything could happen.)

Intro:

Chapter 1. Rabbits of all Shapes and Sizes

There was a time in the history of Avalar when Ripto the Riptoc, the powerful, the sorcerer had tried to take over. His short stature and lack of organization only contributed to his downfall, not to mention the little purple dragon who helped it along. Avalar, the world of violet glowing gems, blue seas, ancient stone castles and frolicking sheep was currently serene and peaceful in its standing. All was well, and no more attacks had been made by Ripto for over a year. Even old Gnasty Gnorc had retired. There was a new threat at the moment; Spyro the Dragon was in the Forgotten Worlds fighting the Sorceress. Meanwhile, Avalar was left silent and empty. No dragons to terrorize the regional fodder, and no Riptocs to terrorize the regional citizens. Or Moneybags. Moneybags was gone, and he was really the biggest threat to the well-being of the inhabitants.

Bianca the rabbit was doing her job. She was sent by the blue dragon called the Sorceress to stop Spyro in his evil ways. Spyro the dragon was putting knots in her plans, and she could not have that. And all evil sorceresses need a lackey they can boss around. Bianca was just that. She pulled her purple cape around her and walked through Winter Tundra in Avalar. Why was she so far from the Forgotten Worlds, you ask? I do not know.

But at this moment, she was trotting through the land. Her pawed feet made barely a sound on the fresh snow, and her ears bounced as she walked. She carried a spell book in front of her, opened. She was on her way up a large flight of yellow-marble stairs when she double-checked a list in her hand.

"Ripto's Arena, Winter Tundra, North gates, up the stairs by the Dragon Shores Portal. Easy enough." she muttered. She stashed the paper and walked till she met two large double doors. She was rather winded from the flight of stairs that seemed to never end. She knocked on Ripto's doors.

He answered, his ruby necklace glittering in the full moonlight and glow of the young magician's silver wand. He was shorter than she.

"Who are you?" he asked in a raspy, distrusting voice.

"Bianca. The Sorceress sent me. I'm her most trusted advisor." She half-lied.

Ripto looked skeptical but allowed her entrance. Inside the doors was a large arena. The floor was blue tiles and the platform was surrounded by lava. Only one door on the opposite end stood, she assumed that's where any private chambers were kept.

"The Sorceress wanted me to ask you a question about magic. She requires a spell, but wants me to do it if I can."

"Shouldn't she be doing the magic? I don't think rabbits have any place in sorcery." He said snidely as he sat down at a small table with some chairs. It had a candle on it, and off on the other side of the arena were Crush and Gulp, two large, dumb, dinosaur pets. They were sleeping, for it was late at night.

Bianca got a bit angry. "I am perfectly capable of magic on my own! Is it because I'm a female?"

"The Sorceress is female, I think. I trust her." He replied.

"Oh." She said. She smiled. "I couldn't tell underneath all that make-up."

Ripto smiled too, liking, as most did, to make fun of how ugly the blue dragon was.

"Surprisingly, yes. Now, what spell do you need to learn? Whatever it is, you can be sure it's not worth my time."

She opened the book. "It changes regular small creatures into larger creatures. She wants me to be able to take fodder and make an army." She gave him the book with a gold tassel in the middle. He took it and regarded it, and rolled up his sleeves after reading.

"Hmm…how clever. Using basic materials that have been right before our eyes this entire time."

He took his golden scepter, and the red gem glowed. It produced a small purple bunny from the end, which fell to the ground. Ripto then re-read the book.

"First I have to see if I can do it, then I'll know if I can teach you at all."

Ripto's green eyes flashed as he concentrated. A sound was heard like a chime and the bunny was slightly singed. "Hmm, not what I expected." He said.

Bianca giggled.

Ripto gave her a look to make her stop.

If you indeed like it, please let me know so I can continue-I may even if I have no response, but who doesn't want feedback? Hope it make you want to hear more! I may turn it into an epic quest the likes of which even Spyro the damn Dragon has never even seen. Or it could end with unfortunate unrequited love as it should, who knows?

-Eris


	2. Butterflies

Chapter 2: Butterflies

Here's the next installment...hope you like. Thanks to those who reviewed, you gave me positive energy to write more and some great writing tips. Help like that is always loved!

...

Bianca was forcibly removed from the arena that late night. She was pushed harshly out the doors and asked not to return, not because of something she did. She was perfectly pleasant, truth be told. But Ripto liked his privacy and had taught her what he could in this one night's time.

"Please, if we keep going I know I can get it right." She pleaded.

"I think the Sorceress still has more work with you-you're not ready for these kind of spells!" Ripto complained, his hand on the large marble door and his purple high-collared coat singed from a misaimed spell The night had gone rather badly; of all the fodder they worked with, there were multiple frogs, sheep, bunnies, (and a few snowballs with eerily personified faces and legs) that would never trust them the same again. Enemies were made, but little progress.

Bianca stood at the doors, clutching her leather-bound spellbook and silver wand. She looked very sad and as if she wanted to say something, but didn't wish to resort to bringing it up.

Ripto rolled his eyes and knew he should ask, for it might change things.

"Why do you want another lesson from me? You've only just met me and the Sorceress knows as many basic-level spells as I do. There's nothing I can give that she can't at this point." He rested on his red ruby scepter, the jewel still warm from all the magic they performed.

Bianca was so glad he had asked.

"She refuses!" the rabbit cooed, sorrow in her voice.

"The Sorceress says I should already know basic things like moving small objects and making small fireballs. She says she'll only waste her time on me when I want to know real spells, she calls them. She told me to teach myself the basics as well as this one important spell, but I've tried and…"

"Of course she'd take on an apprentice and refuse to train her, sounds exactly like the woman."

Ripto heard her plight and understood, his harsh voice communicating his thoughts.

"I was in a similar situation when I learned magic in my early teenage years. We can have a few more lessons, but you need to be specific with what you want to learn. I'm not putting in more effort that I need to!"

"Thank you!" She was truly happy again. "I'll come back tomorrow then, shall I?"

Ripto's eyes widened. Was all his free time to be wasted on this girl? He had personal evil things to do. A new plot was already in the making against Spyro, his purple nemesis.

"Tomorrow? Doesn't it take a long time to travel between the Forgotten Realm and Avalar?"

Bianca scoffed."I do know how to perform teleportation spells. All the convenience of a portal with none of the immobility. It only works between realms, however. It's not intermondal."She waved her silver wand, a few sparks showing that she did indeed know what she was doing on that front.

Ripto was impressed. "So she taught you some things, then?"

"She gave up after only a few spells. Now if I don't learn myself she'll discard me like her last apprentice…"

Even Ripto had heard those horror stories about Jova the Unlucky. He was unlucky because of the Sorceress and her proclivity for short-tempered executions by green electric magic.

Bianca left and with a purple puff of smoke, went back to the Forgotten Realms. Ripto turned and went to bed for the night, as things had gone on for a long time.

...

Spyro the purple dragon walked through Evening Lake, a homeworld of the Forgotten Realms. He was lazily resting near the surface of the water when his pal Hunter jostled up to him, obviously out for a morning jog in his favorite running shoes.

"Shouldn't you go be doing your morning jogs over in Sunrise Spring Home? Seems more appropriate." He said as the cheetah ungraciously roused him from his much-needed nap.

"Oh I'm glad I found you, Spyro."

Hunter stopped his run and panted a bit next to his dragon friend, raring to say something.

"I've got to tell you! It's pretty great news."

"I promise I'm listening." The dragon said as his eyes fluttered closed again, Spryo lay like a cat, head resting on his scaly paws.

"I met this girl-I really like her and I think she likes me."

Spyro gave a halfhearted sign of approval.

"Also," the cheetah continued, excited now, "She's really cool and sweet and she dresses nicely."

Spryo was about to doze into dreamland.

"Oh... but the one problem is she works for the Sorceress. It's Bianca, that rabbit you always get harassed by-"

Spyro's eyes shot open very quickly, and he popped out of his sitting position to confront his friend correctly.

"Hunter!"

Hunter looked astounded at his best friend's outburst. "Hunter, what is wrong with you? I told you she's no good."

"She's nicer now, I swear."

"Man, Hunter, why don't you just date Gnasty Gnorc? It's like the exact same thing."

"No way-"

"What you're doing…."

"Uh-uh."

"-it's the same idea, Hunter!"

Hunter crossed his arms and turned around to show his back to Spryo. The dragon sighed, knowing this was a silent treatment. He said instead, "You say she's nicer?"

Hunter calmed down a bit and turned his head, "Yes. If you haven't noticed, she's trying to help you out. She says the Sorceress has gone mad and is no longer giving her magic lessons like was promised. She's even had to find lessons elsewhere!"

Spryo understood his friend. If Hunter trusted her, Spyro should as well. After all, he was right; Bianca had been nicer each time she appeared to Spyro. It was out of nowhere, too. Bothering him whenever she felt like it. Spyro agreed with Hunter,

"I suppose I'm alright with it. I just think it could be dangerous. I'm closer each day to defeating that blue lizard and…"

"Maybe this will help out our cause? She can spy for us."

Spyro was instantly happier.

"I'd like to you meet her correctly one of these days!" Hunter chimed, anger forgotten.

"Sure. I think she and I should start over. Meet each other for who we really are, whether that be good or bad." Spyro still didn't' fully trust her. He started away, napping now futile, leaving Hunter to ponder a future date for their meeting.

...

"You don't understand, girl!" roared the angry Riptoc as his arena home once again filled with purple and orange magic mixed together. Each time Bianca messed up her spell choice or casting, he was forced to control it with his own arcana.

Crush and Gulp were once again in a corner of the circle, trying to stay out of the way. They failed this, as one purple bunny came zooming across the arena and bounced off Gulp's large body. He quickly waddled over to where it landed and tried eating it, bouncing his great chin so hard off the ground the animal was bounced into the air and eventually his mouth.

"Another one wasted!" Ripto raged, "How many times have I told you live food is bad for you, you great idiot?" he waved his short arms and jumped up and down in anger at his pet, comfortable enough with Bianca that he could show his true colors. It was their fourth lesson in one month.

Bianca smiled and kept trying her magic. Ripto was instantly distracted as he saw her point her wand at a spare fodder, utter some words and cause the unhappy creature to triple in size.

"Not exactly what I wanted." she frowned, seeing it was only up to her waist.

Ripto praised nonetheless. "It's a start, and it's what you wanted, right? The Sorceress will only be happy with perfection. I hear she's not doing well?"

"She's recently hired a new lacky to guard Midnight Mountain home, her last resource, as her personal castle is located there. Spyro will have to get past the monster Scorch to get anywhere near her. However I feel he may succeed." She sounded hopeful and Ripto decided that if she were to talk more of dragons, lessons would need to end.

"I'll hear no more about dragons, thank you very much." He retorted, setting up a new slew of bunnies for them to practice on. Bianca half-heatedly zapped each and every one, getting a little more size growth on each that she tried.

"Why do you hate dragons so very much? It seems like you do."

"Oh, no I love them. They're so kind and caring. Don't you think any creature that has the single-handed power to torch you to a crisp just by breathing would be one of the sweetest? Especially when they despise you for existing in their world and insult you with no formal greeting. If people jut got to know me..."

"I heard you came here accidentally and proclaimed yourself king, stealing their jewels and frightening their fairies. I'd say Spyro's in the right for treating you less-than-graciously."

"You, and everyone else I've met."

Bianca was sad, for she hoped he thought better of her. She walked to him.

"I understand people carry grudges. Spyro isn't a perfect dragon, with no perfect personality. He's a hero and you're not. That's never going to change. But I can assure you that he's not all bad-"

"No wonder the Sorceress refuses to teach you anymore. You're a dragon-loving mutineer! Are you siding with _them_?" he spat out the last word like venom, the party of others obviously different and bad.

Bianca grew angry as well:

"I've had it with your hatred! You can dislike anyone you wish, but hating an entire species of us because of what one jerk did to you and your two pets is really horrid. I think we both need some time to think about things. I'll be back next week when you've...cooled off your language." she spun around in a half-circle, orange dress swirling around her knees. Her purple cape's corner nicked Ripto in the nose, as if it had the same mind as its owner. She walked a few steps away only to teleport. She could have done so where she stood, but requiring a dramatic exit was something Ripto was teaching her to do in her lessons.

...

She returned to Evening Lake, to see Hunter and Spyro.

"Oh, we're so glad you're here!" Spyro cheered as she angrily sauntered toward them. They were eating ice cream and tossed her one as well. Luckily they brought an extra that Hunter was planning to eat if no other friends stopped by.

"I'm not in the mood to chat, Hunter." She walked away and sat by a farther portion of the lakeside. She huffed and started polishing her silver wand to put away neatly in her pocket, a normal act of cleaning after magic lessons ended. She thought about going back to apologize, but _he_ was the one who should be doing that.

Spyro said, out of earshot of her, "Why's she so angry?"

"I don't know." Hunter added, "this is our first fight." he looked downtrodden, his paw hanging listlessly at his sides.

In the middle of Bianca's thoughts, two voices interrupted.

"Are you okay?" the dragon wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry!" Hunter immediately owned up to whatever it was he must have done to upset his newest girlfriend.

"It's not you. It's my magic teacher. The Sorceress won't give me lessons, so as I've told you, I've found other places to learn." her arms were crossed.

Hunter said, "At least you have us."

"Yeah, he must be a real jerk to make you this upset." Spyro added.

Bianca chuckled at the coincidence of the language. Wasn't that just recently said about him in return?

"Cheer up, Bianca." Spyro danced around her, four paws patting down grass. "We still have the party to go to in a week. Remember? The party? Once I make it to Midnight Mountain home we're throwing a grand gala!"

"More like serving ice cream and hanging balloons in the main castle, is all." Hunter added.

"It's nothing grand. Moneybags is putting it together so you know it'll be lame."

Bianca did laugh at that.

"Is it to celebrate Scorch's downfall? If he does fall. Not that I don't have the utmost confidence in you!" she added upon seeing Spyro's sad glare.

"More just something to pump up the spirits of the inhabitants. And of us!"

Bianca thought this was just what she and her problems needed. Maybe Ripto could see the error of his ways if he met other dragons and people who were good examples, unlike Spyro, apparently. And Spyro would be there, so if Ripto were to meet him again perhaps they would reconcile, as it was a celebration of defeating a common enemy. Both lizards disliked the Sorceress. Everyone did.

"Mind if I bring a friend?" she asked unexpectedly.

"I thought we were going together?" Hunter was sad.

"We are! I promise. I think my magic teacher needs to get out more. Mind if he joins us? He really needs to witness a good party and a good bunch of friends."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

...

The Sorceress sat at her vanity, exhibiting exactly that emotion. "Scorch!"

The monster-bird slowly trod over, her humble servant.

"That purple beast is nearly at my gates! Make sure nothing get's past them."

"Yes, Your Majesty." he bowed low.

"And get my apprentice to show you there. She knows where you need to go." she waved her blue thick hand in a careless fashion, to prove it was not her problem how he found his way to his lair.

Bianca showed herself into the room, knowing she was needed.

She talked with Scorch, shaking hands and smiling. Greetings were exchanged. The Sorceress turned from putting on more pink lipstick.

"Ah, you! Just the girl I was looking for. And not only to direct this birdbrain to his post."

She stood from her chair, the yellow scales and blue falling to the ground as her feet heavily set onto the floor. "Did you get your spell learned? Did my suggestion work? It better have worked!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Bianca stuttered quickly.

"Ripto was very helpful and I can perform the spell you asked now. He also taught me some others, if that's alright with you."

Why was she spilling her secrets to this woman? She meant to keep those hidden, but in the midst of the moment she couldn't help but be honest to appear loyal.

The Sorceress eyed her suspiciously, one fake-eyelash slightly askew on her face.

"Good. He's talented. Keep at it. Be careful however,"

She started toward her throne room to reside once again atop her chair. "He's quick to anger and hates almost everything. Also he' s not too good an aim with that scepter so don't stand too close to him."

Bianca smiled and nodded, leaving the room happy with her renewed permissions. It didn't seem so horrible taking lessons in secret. She was glad that all agreed it was a good idea. All except, perhaps, for the teacher himself. _Was he that angry at her? Would he even allow her back for the next lesson?_ It was only in one day and she hadn't heard word from him either way. She could only go back to his arena home and hope he didn't brandish a ruby scepter point at her.

...

After Bianca had left in a huff, Ripto had done the same thing. He waved his hand, a small path appearing through the lava of the outskirts of his arena. He, Crush, and Gulp walked down the path to a small door that led to his inner chambers. He lay in bed that night with hatred seething through him, for Spyro, for Bianca, for the Sorceress, for all of Dragonkind, purple or no.

Why did she have to talk about Dragons? He hadn't heard that word for ages before she came around, only breaching negative tender subjects and wanted to delve into his past. The nerve of the girl! And then she wanted free lessons, what more.

His face in the moonlight was contorted with rage and uncertainty, but somewhere in his chest he felt a feeling the likes of which had never been felt. It felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach, but they were all dead.

He felt something akin to this the day Spyro defeated him in his own arena, thus ending his potential reign as high king of Avalar. Except this was a nervousness he'd never before experienced, and honestly did not want to feel ever again. He rose, got a glass of water and joined Crush and Gulp in their late-night card game with their visiting Riptoc brethren. Playing helped dull the feeling, as he soon forgot that any rabbit girl had ever come into his life. Perhaps he would never see her again, at least then he'd not have to deal with the likes of her. But as he played a good hand of cards, some of the dead butterflies in his stomach flitted back to life.

...

Chapter 2 done!

It's getting cuter by the minute. What will happen at the party when Ripto and Spyro inevitably bump into each other at the punch bowl? Lots of fire exchanges probably.

\- Eris


End file.
